Lumiya, Dark Lady of the Sith
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Threats of the Galaxy Affiliations: The Sith, Darth Vader Before the Dark Lady of the Sith came into being, there was a promising Imperial Intelligence cadet named Shira Elan Colla Brie. Trained to fight for the Empire, she worked hard to become an expert pilot, a skilled combatant, and above all a spy. It was during her training she caught the eye of Darth Vader. Recognizing her talents and her knack with The Force, Vader guided her training, helping her to learn the power of The Dark Side of The Force. Her first assignment was to infiltrate the Rebellion and work her way into Rogue Squadron. Her charisma, beauty, and piloting skills made her a popular member of the team, and so it didn't take long before she met Luke Skywalker. She worked hard to ingratiate herself with the Rebels, secretly feeding information to Darth Vader and the Empire. Everything changed, though, on a secret mission to strike against an Imperial fleet to recover a powerful alien that was thought to be able to assist the Rebellion's efforts to communicate with their allies across the galaxy. As part of the mission, Shira, Skywalker, and other were to pilot TIE Fighters. In the ensuring dogfight, Luke's went out, and so he relied on The Force to pick out his targets, which ultimately led to the destruction of Brie's ship. While Luke Skywalker faced the charges leveled against him for shooting down a fellow officer, Brie somehow survived the destruction of her Starfighter long enough for Darth Vader to find her. Although she survived, she was terribly injured, necessitating the replacement of her limbs and organs with cybernetic replacements. When she emerged from the tank, she was a woman changed, more machine than Human, and so it was that the Dark Lady of the Sith was born. Lumiya, as she now called herself, trained further with Vader, learning the ways of The Force and even some Sith techniques. She eventually traveled to Ziost- a terrible planet of grave importance to The Sith- to continue her training on her own terms, but soon afterward she learned that both Darth Vader and the Emperor were dead after the Battle of Endor. Filled with hatred for Luke Skywalker and the so-called Alliance, she vowed she would get revenge regardless of the cost. Lumiya, Dark Lady of the Sith Statistics (CL 19) Medium Human Soldier 5/Scoundrel 3/Ace Pilot 3/Force Adept 3/Sith Apprentice 3/Sith Lord 2 Destiny Points: 2; Force Points: 7; Dark Side Score: 18 Initiative: '+18; '''Senses: '''Low-Light Vision, Perception: +20 '''Languages: '''Basic, Bocce, Sith Defenses Reflex Defense: 41 (Flat-Footed: 38), Fortitude Defense: 36, Will Defense: 38; Vehicular Combat, 'Vehicular Evasion, Vehicle Dodge (+1) Hit Points: 125, Damage Threshold: 36 Immune: 'Fear effects Offense '''Speed: '''6 squares '''Melee: 'Lightwhip +20 (2d4+10, 2-Square Reach) '''Melee: Lightwhip +18 (3d4+10, 2-Square Reach) with Rapid Strike Ranged: 'Palm Blaster +20 (3d6+9) 'Base Attack Bonus: +16, Grab: '''+20 '''Attack Options: Channel Aggression, Channel Anger, Point-Blank Shot, Rapid Strike Special Actions: Equilibrium, Power of the Dark Side, Spacehound, Swift Power, Temptation Force Power Suite (Use the Force +23): Battle Strike (2), Dark Rage, Farseeing, Force Grip, Force Slam, Force Stun, Mind Trick, Negate Energy (2) Force Secrets: Quicken Power Force Techniques: Improved Force Trance, Improved Telepathy Base Stats Abilities: 'Strength 13, Dexterity 18, Constitution 12, Intelligence 14, Wisdom 18, Charisma 18 'Talents: Armored Defense, Channel Aggression, Channel Anger, Dark Side Adept, Dark Side Master, Equilibrium, Force Pilot, Improved Armored Defense, Power of the Dark Side, Spacehound, Swift Power, Vehicular Evasion Feats: 'Armor Proficiency (Light), Armor Proficiency (Medium), Force Sensitivity, Force Training (2), Improved Defenses, Point-Blank Shot, Rapid Strike, Skill Focus (Deception), Skill Focus (Use the Force), Skill Training (Deception), Vehicular Combat, Weapon Finesse, Weapon Proficiency (Lightsabers), Weapon Proficiency (Pistols), Weapon Proficiency (Rifles),Weapon Proficiency (Simple Weapons) 'Skills: Deception +23, Endurance +15, Initiative +18, Knowledge (Tactics) +16, Mechanics +16, Perception +20, Pilot +23, Use the Force +23 (May reroll when using Force Power with the [Dark Side] descriptor (May spend Force Point to keep better result), may substitute for Pilot checks) Possessions: '''Custom Armor (Treat as Armored Flight Suit with Helmet Package; Modified, +8 Reflex), Lightwhip, Palm Blaster, Cybernetic Prosthesis (4, both arms and legs), Utility Belt with Medpac, Sith Robes Heroic Traits '''Palm Blaster: The Dark Lady's prosthetic arms conceal blasters, the barrels of which open in the palms of her hands. As a Swift Action, she can "Draw" the blasters and fire them as if they were Blaster Pistols. A Power Pack contained insider her body powers these weapons. Category:Humans